


Mating Tomorrow; Lovin' Today

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Selkie Alec, Selkies, Tentacle Monster Magnus, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwater Rendezvous, you come for smut and leave swooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus is more than Alec's tentacle monster lover, Alec plans on making him his mate someday. But for today, Alec's content to meet at Magnus' underwater home for a well needed rendezvous.





	Mating Tomorrow; Lovin' Today

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Alec slips into his second skin before diving into the water. He cuts through it with ease, the water his second home. Butterflies fill his belly. If he could smile in this form, it would be stretched wide across his face. 

It doesn’t take long before he finds the spot-  _ their spot _ . He crosses through the air bubble, shaking out his skin before peeling his coat off, hanging it up on his way to the bed. He loves it here. Someday, Alec plans on making this his home permanently instead of just a place he comes visits the love of his life. Someday, he promises himself. 

Alec crawls onto the bed in all his naked glory, shivering as Magnus’ sheets caress his skin. Just then, he hears Magnus pur and his skin breaks out in goosebumps. 

“Darling,” Magnus whispers. He steps closer to the bed, his eyes running over Alec’s body, a smile breaking out across his face. He’s just as naked as Alec, his long tentacles fanning out on either side of his body. Alec sucks in a sharp breath, anticipation rising. 

“Magnus,” Alec greets, raising his hands for Magnus to join him. He complies, his body covering Alec’s, his tentacles coming down to caress over Alec’s skin. Their lips meet, both tasting salty from the ocean. Perfect. 

Alec gasps into Magnus’ mouth as a tentacle snakes between them, wrapping around both of their erections, rubbing them together. Two come up to Alec’s chest, a sucker latching on to each of his nipples. “Fuck,” he gets out, his body tensing in pleasure. Being with Magnus is like nothing Alec’s ever experienced before. 

“My beautiful Alexander,” Magnus whispers, his lips kissing along Alec’s jaw. “My pretty selkie.”

“Yours,” Alec agrees, his hips riding up, his dick twitching as they grind against each other. 

Another tentacle slides down further than the rest, touching Alec’s ass. It makes him whine and he throws his head back in pleasure. Magnus growls in approval, the sound vibrating through his chest before that slick tentacle is pushing forward, breaching Alec. It’s nothing new but every time feels like the first time and Alec falls headfirst into the abyss of pleasure his monster lover gives him. Lover for now but someday Alec’s determined to make Magnus his mate. 

“Please,” Alec whimpers, his hands running over Magnus’ back, touching the sensitive skin where his back meets his tentacles. It’s enough to have Magnus’ tentacle tighten around their cocks before they’re both coming. They cry out into each other’s mouths, riding out their pleasure just as they do everything else in life; together. 

As they come down, hands and tentacles and mouths gently caress each other, their chests heaving, their bodies lax. 

“I love you,” Alec whispers against Magnus’ skin. 

“And I you,” Magnus whispers back, his tentacles tightening around him like an all consuming hug. It makes him feel  _ at home _ . Then Magnus says something that makes everything fit together, his heart sighing with relief. “My mate.”


End file.
